


Miss Missing You

by Wayward_Sammy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Jealousy, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Sammy/pseuds/Wayward_Sammy
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Miss Missing You

_**3/9/21** _   
_It's sunny outside today. I think that might be the first sign of warmth we've had in a while. Although I don't quite know if this weather is going to make the day any better. I have a speech today in my survival/real world skills class. Even though I've practiced in front of my brother, I don't know that I can do it in front of all those people. I guess I'll find out soon enough. Marco is calling me; I'll write again tonight._

I closed my journal and walked downstairs to meet my brother, Marco. He looked at me and smiled, nudging my shoulder. "You ready to go? I wouldn't want you to be late for your big speech."

I nodded, tossing my bag over my shoulder and grabbing the piece of toast Marco had prepared for me. "I still don't think I'm ready," I said as I got into his car. Marco always drives me to school. I can drive myself since I'm 18 now, but Marco insists that he drives me since we both attend Shiganshina High. I guess he likes to save gas, and I certainly don't mind his company either.

  
"You've got this, you just have to make sure to talk in a steady pace, and try not to rely on your notes too much."

  
We stayed silent the rest of the ride to the school. Marco had turned on the radio to break the crippling silence, and I was okay with that. Even though Marco was the perfect brother, I never really found myself talking to him as much as I do with my friends. Speaking of friends, I waved as we pulled up in front of the school. Jean was standing there on the sidewalk like he always does, holding two bottles of water and my ID that I'd left at his house the night before. I jumped out of Marco's car and ran to give him a hug.

  
"Thanks, Jean, you're the best!" I said, taking my things from his hand.

  
He nodded, waving at Marco as he pulled away to park. "He seems like he's in a sour mood; what's up?"

  
"Nothing," I said, straightening my ponytail. My (H/C) hair was a mess this morning, so I was forced to pull it into a high pony. My feathery bangs fell loose over my face. I looked over at Jean. "I think he was just upset because I didn't really talk to him much this morning."

  
Jean shook his head. "One day you're gonna miss not being able to talk to your big brother. Marco is a good guy, you and me know that better than anyone."

  
"Yeah, I know," I mumbled as we sat down in our homeroom. "I just never know what to talk about."

  
As the last few words fell from my lips, someone slapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, seeing Floch from the corner of my eye. His auburn hair was a dead giveaway that it was him who had hit me. Jean grabbed his wrist, tightening his grip.

  
"What do you want, Forster?" Jean questioned as Floch quickly ripped his hand from Jean's grasp.

  
"Calm down, Jean, I just wanted to talk to you two, that's all."

  
I rolled my eyes, fixing my white blouse that Floch had wrinkled. "What is it this time?"

  
He sat down next to us, placing his elbows on Jean's desk. "Have you really not heard? I figured everyone had heard about what happened this morning."

  
Me and Jean exchanged a glance, shaking our heads in unison. Floch placed his chin on his hand. "Well since you two don't seem to care about current events, I guess I'll tell you myself. It was on the news this morning. Apparently there was a huge explosion at Maria Corp. that caused a lot of casualties, and for some reason, they cut the news story short. Seemed to me like they were hiding what caused the explosion to occur in the first place."

  
The corner of Jean's mouth twitched as he pushed Floch's elbows off his desk. "It's a research lab, you idiot. There are tons of explosive materials lying around, just waiting to be activated. Accidents happen. What would there be to hide?"

  
Before Floch could answer, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, placing some notes on his desk. He looked around the room, presumably taking the attendance. When he finished looking around, he sat down behind his desk, eyeing his phone. I turned to look at Jean, confused at Mr. Smith's behavior. That man is always on task, never distracted by something like his phone. Jean just shrugged. Not long after that, the intercom system came on. The crackling voice was faint and shaky as it erupted through the room.

  
"Teachers and students, in ten minutes, please gather in the gymnasium. This is a mandatory meeting that no one will be excused from, no matter the reason. Again, please meet in the gymnasium in exactly ten minutes. Thank you-"

  
The intercom abruptly shut off, and everyone was quick to stare at Mr. Smith. He slowly stood up, walking to the podium in the front of the class.  
"I need you all to remain calm as we transition to the gym. I'm not quite sure what this is about, so just stay on your toes and pay attention."

  
As everyone gathered into the gym, Jean and I were sure to find our friends. I tried to find Marco as well, but I couldn't see him amongst the crowd of students. Eren patted me on the back. "I'm sure he'll show. Marco would never miss a meeting like this."

  
I nodded, sitting down next to Sasha. She offered me half a potato chip, smiling at me with that cheeky grin of hers. I giggled, taking it from her hand as the principal walked to the center of the room. I noticed the other teachers were closing the doors to the gym, locking the chains that always hung beneath the handles.  
Armin raised his eyebrows. "Why are they locking the doors? Is everyone already here?"

  
The whispering among the students began to amplify as more people began to notice the teachers at the doors. The whispers turned to clear voices, and voices turned to shouting. Before it got too out of control, Nile began to speak. "Students, please stay calm. I'll explain what's happening."

  
He adjusted the microphone as everyone got quiet again. "We've just received news that the explosion at Maria Corp. is affecting the surrounding areas. The researchers there are urging everyone to stay inside if at all possible. That being said, this is why we have informed your parents that you all will be kept here until it is declared safe to go outside."

  
My mouth dropped at the sound of that. Not only was I worried about what was going on, but I also couldn't find Marco anywhere. Jean placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "It's going to be fine, we'll find him when everyone calms down."

  
**One Hour Later**

  
Just as I was about to give up on searching for Marco, a loud noise was heard from outside one of the gym doors. I pointed it out to the closest teacher. "That has to be him!"  
The woman looked me up and down and slowly walked towards the door. Before she could unlock it, a hand slammed into the glass on the door. Marco's face appeared then. He was covered in blood, screaming as he pounded on the door. "Please let me in! Let me in, dammit! Please!"

  
The teacher backed away in fear as the glass began to break. Everyone was silent, staring as Marco's fist came through the glass. I watched in horror, when suddenly Eren grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the group. Marco continued slamming against the door, his voice becoming deeper and grueling. "Let. Me. IN!"

  
The next thing I knew, Marco's head was through the glass panel. He stopped speaking; the only thing left leaving his lips were groans and growls. His hand snaked through the glass shards and undid the chain around the handles, pushing the door open. No one understood what was happening, let alone what to do about it. I reached my hand out in his direction, shaking from the fear.

"M-Marco?"

  
In that moment, Marco lunged at the woman near the door, biting down into her neck and ripping the flesh from her skin. She screamed and fought to get him off as the other teachers ran to help. The next thing I knew, I was being pushed by the crowd, who was fighting to get to the opposite door. I felt someone grab my hand-Jean. He pulled me forward as we made a break for the door. As I turned to look at Marco one last time, all I saw was him and the four teachers chasing after us, blood spilling from their wounds. I began to cry as Jean pulled me from the gym, rushing towards the back doors alongside our friends. I tried to keep up, but everything around me was fading to black. I couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing in my ears, and my legs felt numb, almost to the point of not existing. I saw Jean turn around as my hand pulled from his and my legs buckled beneath me. I felt the weight of others as they pushed past me and stepped down on my body. All I could do was scream as I saw Jean get pushed forward in the crowd. All I could feel was pain and agony as I laid there, being trampled by my classmates. I didn't feel anything after that; everything went black.


End file.
